The Black Sun And The White Moon
by Dark Moon 00
Summary: Los tiempos de paz se terminaron a ellos desde pequeños les arrebataron todo lo que mas querían. Dolor sufrimiento, desesperación fue lo único que les quedo. Ahora el tiempo ha pasado y la guerra continua, el deseo de que todo termine los orillo a convertirse en The Black Sun y The White Moon los soldados mas temidos en el campo de batalla.


**Hola he aquí otra de mis historias disfrútenla ;D**

**Bleach no me pertenece todo es obra de Tite-troll-Kubo.**

* * *

**..**

**..**

"_No ignores las muertes obsérvalas de frente, enfrenta_

_Directamente a quienes asesinas. Y no los olvides porque _

_Tus enemigos tampoco se olvidaran de ti…."_

_By: Solft J. Kimblee _

**..**

**..**

**Flash Back:**

_Desperté a causa del ruido que provenía desde el exterior, me levante de mi cama e hice a un lado las sábanas blancas que hasta hace unos momentos me abrigaban, camine hacia la ventana de mi habitación. Intente inútilmente mirar hacia afuera, mi estatura en ese entonces no era lo suficiente para lograr mi objetivo, rápidamente busque con la mirada una silla o algo que me ayudara a poder ver detrás de mi ventana. Una gran sonrisa se formó en mis labios cuando divise un pequeño banco de madera, corrí hasta él y cuando estuve a punto de tomarlo entre mis manos. El sonido de una fuerte explosión me hizo agacharme buscando protegerme, cubrí mi cabeza con mis manos; no entendía que estaba pasando tenía….miedo. Cerré fuertemente mis ojos, esperando que todo fuera una horrible pesadilla, que después en cualquier momento mi madre entrara a mi habitación tan solo para decirme un "Está bien cariño fue solo un sueño, yo estoy aquí contigo" Sin embargo mi madre nunca llego, en su lugar podía escuchar el sonido de disparos seguidos de fuertes gritos. Me levante del suelo inculcándome un poco de valor, tenía que buscar a mis padres y a mis hermanas …al recordar a mis pequeñas hermanas de tan solo dos años de edad, corrí hacia la puerta dispuesto a salir y buscarlas pero en ese instante. La puerta se abrió frente a mí y por esta entro mi madre con una cara de preocupación, aunque en ese momento solamente contaba con siete años de edad pude distinguir las lágrimas que brotaron de su rostro. Sin perder tiempo a nada sentí como ella me abrazo, yo correspondí feliz su gesto, pues el que ella me abrazara de esa forma no me sorprendía. Es más hasta podría decirse que estaba acostumbrado, lentamente se separó de mí tomo mi mano y me beso en la frente. Yo solamente podía sonreír cuando estaba a su lado sin embargo el sonido de otra explosión, provoco que yo me lanzara a sus brazos cuan niño asustado, ¡No podía culparme! Ya que eso es lo que era un niño….después de un rato, mi madre se hinco hasta quedar a mi altura y me susurro un "Espérame aquí cariño voy por tus hermanas, por ningún motivo salgas y si alguien viene y no soy yo ocúltate" Yo solo asentí como respuesta, mi madre me abrazo de nuevo para después salir dejándome allí sentado en mi cama esperando. El sonido de los disparos y los gritos no cesaban, a causa de los nervios comencé a jugar con mis manos. Mire el pequeño reloj que reposaba en mi mesita de noche solo para darme cuenta de que ya había pasado una hora desde que mi madre se fue, por primera vez en mi vida me atreví a desobedecer a mi madre, pues el no saber qué es lo que pasaba ni por qué tardaba tanto solo me hacía sentir preocupado. Salte de mi cama y abrí la puerta, dude unos segundos en si debía o no salir. Sin embargo escuche como mi madre gritaba; sin pensarlo dos veces salí corriendo a buscarla. La casa era de dos pisos, mientras corría por los pasillos el miedo se apoderaba de mi al ver como todo estaba destruido, los retratos familiares ya hacían tirados en el suelo con el cristal roto, las enormes vasijas que adornaban la casa también estaban echas pedazos, los muebles rasgados y destruidos casi me hacían caer. Solamente que gracias a mis reflejos eso no paso, corrí más de prisa hacia la estancia de donde provenían los gritos de mi madre. Me deslice por las escaleras de madera para bajar más pronto, al llegar pude ver como unos extraños sujetos armados sostenían a mi madre, quería gritarles que la soltaran. Fue entonces cuando repare en algo que no había visto al llegar, abrí mis ojos como platos y las piernas comenzaron a flaquearme. Las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos, mojando mi rostro. Porque precisamente allí junto a mi madre tirado justo en medio de la sala ya hacia el cuerpo ensangrentado y sin vida de mi padre. Lo peor fue cuando note que en su pecho estaban mis hermanas pequeñas Karin y Yuzu en iguales condiciones muertas….. Me quede sin habla ¡Eso era demasiado para mí! No podía ni quería asimilarlo, para mí todo era una pesadilla una terrible pesadilla. La voz de mi madre llamándome me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, volteé a mirarla y pude notar el terror reflejado en su rostro bañado en lágrimas. Me grito que corriera, que escapara, pero cuando estuve a punto de hacerlo sentí como uno de los asesinos me levantaba del suelo por el cuello de mi camisa. Intente con todo lo que pude liberarme más fue inútil ¡Era demasiado fuerte! ¿Cómo podía comparar mi fuerza con la suya? _

_Escuche como mi madre comenzaba a suplicar por mi vida, los sujetos dijeron algo que no alcance a escuchar, mire a los ojos al líder de ellos. Su mirada castaña profunda reflejaba odio, trague saliva me sentía paralizado. Cuando rompí el contacto visual sentí un agudo dolor en las costillas. Al parecer el que me sujetaba me había arrojado contra la fría pared; intente ponerme de pie, mi madre seguía gritando que pararan. El líder se dio la vuelta e hizo una extraña señal con su mano mientras comenzaba a salir de la habitación. El sujeto que antes me sostenía se acercó con una sonrisa macabra en sus labios, comencé a temblar no podía correr. Fue entonces que el tipo saco un arma y me apunto con ella ¡Me iba a matar! Tal y como lo hicieron con mi padre y mis hermanas. Cerré fuertemente mis ojos esperando el final, el sonido del disparo retumbo en toda la habitación. Al no sentir nada de dolor abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con la imagen de mi madre abrazándome…..protegiéndome …..Y…..sin vida. Rompí en llanto y la abrase, había muerto protegiéndome. Levante la vista para encontrarme con el asesino, lo último que pude distinguir fue esa perturbadora sonrisa. Después otro disparo se escuchó y yo quede en completa obscuridad. Lo que paso después está más que claro para mí, recuerdo que desperté en una enorme habitación con vendas alrededor de mi abdomen. Cuando intente quitármelas un hombre de aspecto un tanto tenebroso me lo impidió, el porte serio y la disciplina con la que hablaba logro de alguna forma hacerme obedecer. Poco a poco con el paso de los días fui recuperándome de mi herida solo física pues la de mi corazón aún seguía ahí; todas las noches las pesadillas llegaban una tras otra atormentándome. El viejo Zangetsu quien me cuidaba, decidió entrenarme en la lucha revelándome la verdad y entonces fue que todo cobro sentido para mí, por fin podía entender que había pasado aquella noche en la que perdí lo más importante que tenía. Una guerra por culpa de una estúpida guerra me quede sin nada, la furia, frustración, impotencia, dolor todas esas emociones se acumularon en mi interior. Quería hacerlos pagar de algún modo y eso fue lo que me motivo a aceptar ser el discípulo de ese hombre, entrene día a día hasta que por fin logre superarlo. A mis dieciséis años logre superar las expectativas de mi mentor quien murió un año después._

**End Flash Back**

Despertó del sueño en el que se encontraba sumergido…..No a eso no se le podía llamar un sueño, más bien eran los oscuros recuerdos que lo habían orillado a estar en la situación actual. Y es que él era nada más y nada menos que Ichigo Kurosaki mejor conocido como " The Black Sun" Un soldado de elite perteneciente al ejercito Seireitei, lo más interesante de ese muchacho era que a pesar de contar con solo 20 años de edad , sus habilidades iban más allá de lo que cualquiera pudiese imaginar. Incluso superaba a algunos de los más grandes generales del ejército. Para los altos mandos era un completo honor tenerlo de su lado. El Kurosaki se levantó del lugar donde momentos atrás reposaba, miro a su alrededor todo estaba en ruinas. Lógico por las bombas que se lanzaban los ejércitos entre sí, camino lentamente a la salida. Los rayos del sol lo segaron un poco, pero aun así eso no le impidió seguir su camino. Tenía que terminar la misión que le encomendaron sus superiores.

"_Tu deber es liquidar a todos los enemigos que allá en la zona"_

Frunció el ceño al recordarlo ¿Por qué siempre le tocaba a el ensuciarse las manos? Y tal como era de esperarse la respuesta llego a él. "_Lo haces para proteger a los que te importan" _ Sonrió amargamente al recordarlo, era cierto cuando se enlisto en el ejército conoció a muchas personas que como el, habían sufrido los inicios de la cruel guerra. Al sentirse identificado con ellos le fue muy fácil hacerse de muy buenos amigos a los cuales protegía sin importar que. También les agradecía que lo salvaran del oscuro camino de la venganza y es que siendo honesto el entro al ejercito por esa razón para vengarse de lo sucedido en el pasado. Ahora todo era completamente distinto, si seguía hay era precisamente para hacer todo lo posible por detener esa absurda guerra.

Camino dispuesto a terminar su trabajo cuando antes.

**..**

**..**

No muy lejos de ahí, en la base militar donde se atendían los heridos y descansaban los militares, una pequeña muchacha corría como si su vida dependiera de ello. La joven era de estatura pequeña, complexión delgada, piel blanca, ojos de un extraño tono violeta, el cabello de color azabache lo llevaba corto, su uniforme militar era algo distinto al de los demás, se conformaba de unas botas negras, pantalón y chaqueta azul fuerte, usaba unos guantes blancos en ambas manos, pero lo que la distinguía del resto era la placa que portaba en el brazo derecho. Cualquiera que lo viera sabría de sobra que la chica tenía un rango y este era el de teniente y no solo eso, también poseía otro título por el cual muchos la conocían era llamada "The White Moon". Por eso cuando pasaba cerca de otros soldados la saludaban como muestra de respeto, a lo cual la joven les devolvía el saludo con cortesía. Sin embargo hoy no estaba de humor para eso, corrió hasta que diviso la figura de quien buscaba.

— ¡Renji! — Grito el nombre de uno de sus compañeros el cual hasta ese momento se encontraba comiendo, cuando la azabache se acercó se dio unos momentos para recuperar el aire. Por lo tanto Renji Abarai la miraba con preocupación, siempre había sido así él se preocupaba mucho por ella aunque esta no lo notara. Al igual que su amiga el portaba el rango de teniente, además era uno de los más destacados y temidos en el campo de batalla gracias a sus habilidades había llegado hasta donde estaba ahora.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece Rukia? — Pregunto cuando vio que la chica estaba ya más calmada. La joven al escucharlo lo miro con molestia, el pelirojo trago saliva ver a Rukia Kuchiki en ese estado ponía temblar a cualquiera excepto a una persona en particular misma que era la causa de la furia de la Kuchiki.

— ¿A dónde demonios se fue el idiota de Ichigo? — Pregunto.

—Bueno…..veras le llego una misión y se fue a "Limpiar" la zona de la plaza, porque no mejor esperas a que regre…. — El pelirojo no pudo terminar al verse interrumpido por su amiga.

— ¡Ese idiota! Le dije claramente que me esperara…Ashhh….. pero ya vera me las va a pagar— La Kuchiki no espero más, se acomodó su arma en la espalda y comenzó a correr en dirección donde se encontraba su idiota amigo. Renji la miraba partir sabía perfectamente que cuando se trataba de Ichigo no había poder humano que pudiera detenerla, así mismo cuando se trataba de Rukia el joven Kurosaki era incontrolable. Un suspiro cansado salió de sus labios, miro su plato y se dispuso a terminar su comida en paz.

**..**

**..**

El sonido de otro disparo se escuchó dentro de lo que antes fue un almacén. Un cuerpo inerte cayó de nuevo a sus pies y antes de que la sangre tocara sus pies se hizo a un lado. Con ese hombre ya llevaba en total 16 el ver la sangre derramarse lo hacía sentir culpa, además cada muerte era un cargo más a su conciencia. No quería seguir matando pero ese era su deber, escucho el sonido de un palo crujir, busco por todas partes alguna señal de vida.

—Escucha…..ya estoy cansado de esto…si sales ahora y bajas tu arma te dejare ir ¿Vale? — Le dio una salida a su enemigo, cosa que se veía muy pocas veces en esos días donde la muerte asechaba cada rincón. Lentamente el otro sujeto fue saliendo de su escondite con su arma en mano, Ichigo se quedó perplejo su enemigo era nada más y nada menos que un niño de 14 años cuando mucho. El joven no dejaba de temblar, su cara era de completo terror, tenía miedo de que le pasara lo mismo que a sus compañeros. Fue entonces cuando una oportunidad se presentó frente a el, su enemigo hizo a un lado su arma. Era ahora o nunca, apunto con su pistola a su enemigo el cual solo mostro sorpresa "_Detente no lo hagas" _Le había gritado pero el niño hizo caso omiso a sus palabras, justamente cuando estaba a punto de dispararle todo se puso negro.

Ichigo miraba con terror como el niño caía muerto frente a él, volteo detrás de él y miro como la joven teniente tenía su arma en alto proclamándose como la asesina. Rukia se acercó hasta él, sabia como le afectaba todo y no era el único. Todos y cada uno de los participantes en esa guerra no eran más que asesinos.

—Lo siento Ichigo— Susurro.

—No….yo hubiera hecho lo mismo Rukia— Contesto mirando el cuerpo del niño, apretó los puños con fuerza. Le daba rabia saber que a los del bando contrario no les importara involucrar niños en esa matanza.

—Rukia yo….— Iba a darle las gracias por salvarlo pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, fue interceptado por una fuerte patada que le dio de lleno en la cara dejándolo tirado en el frio suelo.

— ¡NADA DE RUKIA YO! — Grito mientras hacia una cara de falsa dulzura. —¡Te dije que me esperaras IDIOTA! — Terminado de decir eso se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda. El Kurosaki lentamente se puso de pie mientras se sobaba la parte afectada con su mano.

—Enana del demonio pudiste haber sido más amable— Dijo irritado el ojimiel. Y por primera vez la Kuchiki decidió no seguir más con la pelea.

—Como sea vámonos de regreso que por lo que veo ya terminaste con tu misión— Su compañero solo asintió, ambos salieron de ahí rumbo a la base.

Ellos eran dos de las víctimas a las cuales esa cruel guerra les arrebato todo lo que tenían, lo que amaban. Ahora con el deseo de cambiar las cosas y proteger a sus amigos. En sus ingenuos corazones nacía un pequeño rayo de esperanza del cual se aferraban para seguir, Ichigo Kurosaki y Rukia Kuchiki se vieron obligados a convertirse en The Black Sun y The White Moon los soldados más temidos de su propio ejército, los asesinos más destacados en el campo de batalla. Iban a luchar querían que todo terminara lo más pronto posible para así evitar que más personas pasaran por todo ese dolor que ellos ya habían recorrido antes. Lucharían uno junto al otro, no les importaba perder su tranquilidad si con eso la paz volvía a reinar.

**..**

**..**

* * *

**He aquí otro IchiRuki *O* amo escribir de ellos y más amo como se ven juntos :3**

**En fin espero y esta historia les guste, me esfuerzo mucho por mejorar en mi manera de escribir ¡Todo sea por ustedes! Este fic lo tengo pensado para un Two-Shot así que esperen un segundo capítulo pronto ;D**

**Así también he de decir que mi inspiración surgió del anime Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood xD En fin sin más que decir por el momento me despido ¡NO! Olviden dejarme sus Reviews Ya nee!**


End file.
